


Break My Heart

by bellaxwrites



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: A lot of smut really, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole, Ransom Drysdale's Sweater, Sexual Tension, Smut, half cute and half smut lets do this, its gonna get s o filthy at some point, once i write it i will tag it but that's later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaxwrites/pseuds/bellaxwrites
Summary: "Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?"Two and a half years, thirty months, a little over 913 days. That was the last time she had seen him. Seeing a man walking out of your new mansion handcuffed with every single member of that family wanting you dead isn’t a lovey memory to have, but that’s the way life was. Well, that’s the way Marta’s life was anyway.Two and a half years after Harlan's death, Marta was in control of her life. She was high up in the publishing company, her mothers case to become a citizen was moving quicker than expected, and she no longer felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach all the time. Meanwhile due to overcrowding and some weird diseases, Ransom gets let out of prison, but is on parole. He has to find a job, and a place to stay. His family hates his guts, so he goes to the one person who, though called him an asshole, didn't have a mean bone in her body.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. I should have stayed at home..

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in FIVE YEARS and that was on wattpad. I saw something in Ana's tumblr tag about Knives Out and this idea just came screaming to me! It's a chapter fic and it will be cute, and smutty too. Some chapters will be based on some songs, so you'll see it with the title. It's not a popular fandom, but please let me know if you like it, or whatever you do on this site, and here we go! ♥︎

Two and a half years, thirty months, a little over 913 days. That was the last time she had seen him. Seeing a man walking out of your new mansion handcuffed with every single member of that family wanting you dead isn’t a lovey memory to have, but that’s the way life was. Well, that’s the way Marta’s life was anyway. She didn’t understand it at first, but now, she had her life until control. She was a wealthy woman who was taking care of her sister, who moved away to Florida for school, her mother trying to become a citizen, and herself in the mansion that was left to her. The clothes became less frumpy, she was more confident in herself, and though Harlan’s family hated her, minus Meg, she knew he was watching over her with a smile on his face. She lived alone in the huge house, her begging her mom to stay low until she was a citizen, but that didn’t stop Marta from having her over every other weekend, and her sister could stay with her during her winter and summer breaks. She was used to the alone life, though she had thought about someone to hold during the cold nights.

She did try Tinder once, but everyone knew who she was from the news, and asked if there was a ghost in the house, or some other weird pickup line that would make her stomach uneasy. The weird feeling in her stomach finally left her around 8 months after the whole situation. Once that stopped, she finally had some kind of control of her life, and was ready to be the person she dreamed of once before.

*

300 miles away, he walked out of prison a free man. Maybe it was due to overcrowding, good behavior, some weird disease that popped up out of nowhere, or someone in the family paid good money to get him out, but it didn’t matter. Ransom was a free man. He was told by the court he was on parol, and had to get a job in the next 30 days. He drove the Beamer around to each family members house, and got cursed out by each one which didn’t surprise him one bit. He didn’t want to go to the last resort, though he found her cute almost 3 years ago, he almost killed her, and she barfed all over him. But he was a changed man. No one believed him, and he understood why, but Marta didn’t have an evil bone in her body, and hoped she would see he changed, and just wanted to get some good news in the family name back. Plus showing his parents he really was a good guy now would be a kick in the ass he needed. 

He drove to the publishing company, and took a deep breath. He checked himself out in his rearview mirror and got out of the car. He looked different than the last time he saw her, he had more muscles, he had facial hair and ended up getting a couple tattoos on his chest. He went into the building and asked to speak to Marta.

“She’s an old friend of mine.” He smiled at the building secretary. She gave him her office number and he thanked her, heading to the elevator.

*

Marta was in her office, going through the events for the next month. She had a few novels that were having a re-release, an event in Boston for the public library, and she had a call in meeting with the lawyer regarding the immigration trial at the end of the month. As she added more things into her calendar, she received a call from the secretary, saying someone was coming up to see her. She couldn’t remember if she had a meeting today, as she didn’t get a reminder on her computer when she logged in this morning, but shrugged it off not minding seeing someone come in today. A knock on the door was heard and she looked up. Usually the weird people who wanted their terrible novels published just barged in, but this person actually had manners?

“Come in!” She said, her accent sounding a little heavy. She watched as the door opened and saw a man walk in. She didn’t remember seeing him before.

“Hi I’m Marta, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry…I don’t think we have met?” As soon as she said those words out loud, she figured out who he was.   
“Ransom??” Her face turned white as a ghost and could feel her blood start to boil. It couldn’t be. Was she still asleep? She looked around the room quickly and came to the conclusion that she was indeed awake. He looked different, almost like a different person, well until he spoke

“Well well, Hi Marta, you’re looking pretty damn good if I say so myself.” He said, having that shit eating grin he always did.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” She yelled. Marta never really yelled during her meetings, but when she had to scream at someone that didn’t listen, she was lucky enough no one could hear what was going on, not having paper thin walls. “You…you’re supposed to be in jail for 9 more years!” At last she heard, he could get out in 12 years with good behavior.

“What the fuck are we all doing here, you know?” He asked before he took a seat. “That’s a good question, they let me out. Maybe it was good behavior, maybe they didn’t want me getting a weird ass sickness. Who knows, but I’m out on parol now.” He nodded.

“Then..why the hell are you here to see me. You wanted to kill me, remember?” She barked.

“I’m on parol, which is great to be out of there, but…they need me to get a job in 30 days, and..somewhere to stay.”

“You couldn’t ask Meg or anyone else?!” Marta wondered why Meg didn’t say anything about him being released unless no one knew until he probably barged in one night.

“They all hate me, as do you.” He shrugged. “Prison changes a person, no one believes me, but I’m a changed man. Jail is fucking terrifying.” Ransom said. “You were the last person that came to mind, believe me, but…I was hoping you could…get me a job here…and let me stay at the house?” He asked quietly. He felt like shit asking for that. He had money still, but he wanted to prove to the courts, and himself that he was a different man.

“What makes you think I’m gonna say yes to you?” Her eyes were staring daggers into his. She was at peace, and now things felt horrible yet again.

“You’re a good person Marta. You confided in me when you thought you killed Grandad, and you have a good heart. I thought you may be the only one to believe me. I’ll be cleaning man, I’ll clean the mansion even at night after work. I just want you to give me a chance, I promise I’ve changed. “Please?” Now he was begging with his eyes. Marta really was his last resort, without her, he may end up back in prison, or drinking himself crazy in his old apartment uptown.


	2. People never change....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman with the good soul is giving the asshole a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe the views and kudos and everything! I really really didn't expect anything and it's made me so happy. I will try and update once a week. I've been reading fics for a very long time, I hated waiting months and I'm not gonna do that to you all. I hope this chapter is good and thank you again <3

Once again she hoped this was a dream. It would have been a really great time to wake up now, but he was in her office, asking her for a job and a place to stay.

“Don’t you have your apartment that’s paid for you?” She asked him, trying not to sound like a raging bitch, but her tone said otherwise.

“Yes…but they want me to stay with someone, babysitting if you will. It’s for 6 months, after that and I can get out of your hair, unless I like the job.” Ransom said.

“You did this on purpose, knowing I wouldn’t say no to anyone because I’m a fucking nice woman.” Marta snarled

“No, you were my last resort, which is funny, but you were. I tried everyone else first, no one think I’ve changed. You’re my last hope to just give me this, and I’ll show I’m a better guy than I was. You don’t wanna know the things I saw in prison..” He looked down.

She could tell he was serious, she was a kind soul and could see when people were trying their best. Prison had to change someone, if they didn’t they were insane and should be locked up for good, but if he got out for good behavior, or if they let him out for any reason, he had to be good. Marta sighed and picked up her office.

“HI Gabby, can you bring up a new hire phone? I forgot that I had an interview today.” She said and hung up the phone.

“You didn’t throw up!” Ransom laughed.

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes before Gabby walked into the room with the new hire papers. She thanked her before the door shut.

“So..new hire? Does that mean I got it?” Ransom asked her, trying to be cocky.

“Listen here, you get one shot at this or else. You put me through hell a long time ago and I really wish I had the balls to say no to you, but I don’t. You’re basically my assistant. I like to do everything myself, but theres some things I don’t have time to do, and that’s what you’ll be helping with. One of the spare rooms at the mansion will be yours, and I expect you to keep up your things, as I do.” The daggers in her eyes were back on him.

“Wow, someones angry.” He said with a slight laugh.

“Ransom I’m serious. Don’t mess this up, or I’ll throw you out and you’ll have to explain that to the prisons” She said.

“Alright, I won’t fuck up, I do make mistakes but nothing that will piss you off. If it helps I have everything I need in my car, so I can just follow you back to the mansion at the end of the day.” He nodded

Marta sighed loudly and handed him a form.“Good. Fill these out, it’s just normal things on there. Yes you’ll have to mark it down that you were in jail, but the guy in office 3E was a drunk driver when he was 21 and he’s 50 now, so I doubt it matters. You’ll be doing some book of the month club stuff in the beginning, make sure everyones info is updated, and create a poll on what type it should be. The book of the month is usually an upcoming release, so we can have real people talk about it before it comes out.” She nodded.

Ransom just nodded as he filled the form out. He was glad he wasn’t the building janitor, but if that’s what it took for her to believe him, he would have done it. He got down to the emergency contact part and he grinned up at her.

“I have to put you…”

“Fine.” She sat down and put her head into her hands. She couldn’t believe this was happening, she didn’t want to deal with him ever and now he was working for her?

He finished the forms and she looked them over, signing off on everything before sending it back to the main floor for the HR director to sign off as well. The rest of the afternoon was basically her doing her job, and explaining things to Ransom. She didn’t want to treat him like a child, but he basically was.

“Here, day’s almost done so I’ll take you on a tour of the building.” Marta said as she got up from her desk. The building may have been one of the tallest in Boston, but the publishing company only took the top 2 floors. Her office was on the top floor, so she could look out at the city. She loved the city life, and working here gave her a break from the hidden away mansion life. She took him to each of the offices and explained what they did, and that they would be helping them out in some way.

“So..what do you do?” Ransom asked.

“I price out the books to other retailers, help create the summary’s on the back of the book and also handle the book of the month club.” Marta nodded as they reached the end of their tour, looking out the skyline.

“Wow, impressive. He wanted me to work here one day, help him with the business, but…as you can see I turned into quite the asshole.” He shrugged.

Marta could feel her heart being tugged slightly. He really wanted to be just like Harlan, but the rest of the family probably helped with him becoming quite the asshole.

“So my hours are 7 to 4, with an hour lunch. You’re going to be mirroring mine as well, and you’ll be riding with me the first month or so. Just to make sure you’re not bluffing with me. Got it?” She asked him as she logged out for the day.

“I know I know, you’re not going to let me live it down will you.?”

“You’re damn right I won’t” Marta snapped back.

*

Ransom followed Marta back to the mansion and she let security know that there was another person coming with. She had hired all new security and a housekeeper after the incident. A security guard that actually lived in this century was a must. They walked in and he looked around, nothing that much had changed. She had updated some things that were breaking and were old, but she made sure the look and feel of how it used to be was still around.

“You’ll be in the guest room, it’s down that hall. It’s a little girly but my sister stays here on her breaks from school.” She walked with him down the hall. Bathrooms and kitchen is still in the same place, theres a living room now with a tv and shit, and I got a pool for the outside. Any food is yours, but if there’s something you want, write it down on the list on the fridge and I’ll get it shopping next week. I think…that’s it.” Marta sighed, feeling weird giving him the rundown of his Grandfather’s house.

“Sounds good, a pool? Nice, always wanted one of those.” He nodded before opening the door to the guest room. “Thanks..I know I’m an ass but…I appreciate you giving me the second chance.”

“How could I not..it’s who I am..remember?” She rolled her eyes before walking down the hall with that same twinge in her heart.


	3. Oh no...

It had been over a week since Ransom had started working at the publishing company. Was it weird? A little bit. Was he behaving? A little bit. He did what he was told to do everyday, but Marta had already found the perfect job for him. Telling sales people no when they wanted to sell things to the company. Ads on the most random of websites with no traffic, writers who had no plot line who came and tried to pitch their novel to the company. He made saying no easy.

“Who could be mad at a no with that smile?” She laughed. Though that smile would send jolts down her body.

It was only a week, but she could see he was starting to change..by a fraction of a percent. He would be ready on time for work, do what he had to do, helped clean up the mansion and more. She did have a cleaning lady, but she came once a month, Marta wasn’t that messy of a person. They avoided each other like the plague the first weekend when they were alone except for breakfasts. Everything was still so awkward and she was somewhat afraid he was going to find that knife.. 

It was the weekend and Marta was going to run to the store and grab a couple things. She walked downstairs in leggings and a Bruins shirt, trying to figure out in her head if she had anywhere else to go. She walked into the kitchen and saw a shirtless Ransom cooking breakfast. His back was broad and she stared for a quick second, trying to get her composure.

“Morning, made some breakfast, we’re running low on syrup, so I put that on your list.” He said, turning around and placing the plate on the table. It had been quite awhile since she had seen anyone without a shirt, and with the tattoos, and his abs, she was turning red. She faked a sneeze to get her to stop looking to calm herself down as she walked to the table.

“You can cook now? Or did you do something and are trying to make up for it.” She laughed.

“No no, I can cook, I had to feed myself in the old apartment sometime.” He chuckled and sat down.

She looked at him again for a quick second and started to eat. She still felt indifferent about everything, but she had never been in jail, and was always a good person. There was always time in life to start new, and try and be a better person, guess it just took Ransom to get in prison before that happened.

“Poison?” Marta asked.

“Just some vanilla extract I found in the cupboard.” He said. “I’m not going to kill you.” Ransom said seriously.

She may have been taking this a tad too far, but could you blame her? She finished and loaded the dishwasher with her and his plates and forks.

“They were really good, thank you for cooking.” She said, being honest.

“I made a tiny list for the store if that’s okay, I missed cooking my own things and now I have a test monkey, maybe the shit I made wasn’t that bad.” He laughed.

“That’s fine, I’ll be sure to get those.” She smiled and stuffed the list in her bag. I’ll only be gone an hour, 90 minutes tops. Don’t burn the house down.” 

“Yes M’am.” 

All Marta could do while she was shopping was think about how he looked shirtless. She rarely got any action, and the last time she had a date was before Harlan died, she was just so into her work after everything that she never even thought about it though Gabby in the office wanted her to make a tinder. Her mind kept wandering, she started thinking about him chilling around the pool and the water droplets falling down his abs. She had to bite her lip to get her to stop. As she walked to the general merchandise side, she found a couple of big pool floaties, and grabbed them. It wasn’t just for the two of them, it was something her sister could use too…well that’s what she kept telling herself.

“Pool toys? Who are you” Ransom questioned as he helped her unload the groceries from the bag. 

“They looked fun! Plus my sister can use them when she’s here. I’ve never had anyone else in the pool since it was being worked on last year, so.” She said, not even touching the pool the first summer she was here.

“Fun? I don’t know this person…at all.” He playfully scoffed.

“Aren’t you the one going around trying to tell me you changed?” She gave him a small glare. “It took a lot but I’m trying to enjoy some things.”

“Have you been on a date? I heard Gabby ask you about tinder…you’re so not a tinder woman…” He laughed.

“Not..in a long time, and Tinder is weird, Gab has a good heart but I’m not going on that app. I don’t want to be fucked and not cared about.” She shrugged as she put the last thing away in the freezer.

“Damn, sounds like me, but in a different way.” 

“Not like you, but if you wanna think that go ahead.” She nodded, knowing the reason for her single life was not due to being in jail.

“You need to let more people in Marta, you’re a good person, not everyone has bad intentions. I know most of my family did, and I did too, but you deserve someone that makes you happy, takes you on the cute shit dates. Also, when did you like hockey?” He asked, pointing out her shirt, trying to break the conversation.

“Company bonding event, though I like some of the guys on the away teams better.” She laughed, though the back of her shirt said Rask, the main goalie “And I know, I just…don’t trust people very well, never have. But..you live and do your best to get over it.” Marta shrugged.

“I can tell you’ve changed, but in a good way, you look more sure of yourself, but you also still have the heart of gold, Grandad really liked about you.” He nodded.

“Thanks…” She said, not sure how to accept a complement from him…or anyone at all.

“Any-who…I’m going to go for a run in a little bit, you’re welcome to join but you don’t look like a runner.” He winked before he wandered back upstairs.

He was getting under her skin, but in the way she never, ever would have expected. The way he was with the sales clients, trying to be all flirty when telling them no. Grabbing the packages from the front desk with ease, seeing his biceps. She placed her hands over her face after he walked out the door in no shirt and shorts for his run.  
“What are you doing..mujer estúpida.” She let a little bit of Spanish roll off her tongue.

This man was a murderer, he tried to kill her, why was she starting to think anything decent about him?! Though the thoughts that were coming to her brain were more dirty than she had ever expected to have. She decided to do something about it, maybe it being her sexual frustration and went on Amazon, being thankful they both had their own accounts, as she bought a blue looking thing, that according to the reviews would have her chanting in under 2 minutes.

“It’s okay…this is normal..you don’t even want him..you just want the action…”

“Fuck, it was a mistake running in the afternoon.” Ransom walked into the house and she quickly clicked order and slammed the computer. “Working on a Saturday? Come on…”

“No, just checking email, I couldn’t remember when the next meeting with my mothers lawyer was.” She lied, with no churn of the stomach. 

“Why don’t we put those new things you bought today to good use? It’s hot as hell out there.” He suggested. Her heart starting to pound slightly, knowing the vision she had in the store was actually going to happen.

“Sure, let me change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I apologize about the not so good chapter. I thought we needed some banter between the two of them, and Marta realizing he's looks waaay different than he did years ago. All off your kudos and bookmarks mean the world to me! I don't know if comments are big here, but you can leave them if you want! I promise the next chapter will be more interesting and we'll soon see why I have the explicit rating hehe. Thank you guys again!, and as a hockey fan it killed me having her like the bruins lol   
> <3


	4. Take it easy on yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bickering, a little tension and a tiny bit of why this story is rated this way! Patience my dears.

She went into her room and dug deep into her closet and found an old bikini for the pool. She hadn’t used the pool since she moved in and wanted to get it done for the summer. She added a small waterfall and made it a little larger so there was more room for relaxing. Marta didn’t know why she was so nervous…okay, she actually did. She was starting to get…some sort of feelings for Ransom and couldn’t explain it to herself. It was probably sexual frustration, he did look better than he did, but every time he sounded like he was softening up, she would feel soft too. She took a deep breath before she looked in the mirror, made sure the bathing suit still fit and headed on out to the pool.

She walked out into the backyard and noticed the waterfall was on, and the pool toys were inflated. She looked over at Ransom next to the donut shaped one, admiring something.

“Wow, you did a nice job with the pool.” He said. “Always wanted a slide when I was a kid but everyone just yelled at me, saying I’d push Meg off of it, which…you don’t know if I would or not!” He laughed.

“Thanks, I figured I should work with that I have.” She said, starting to check him out, the swim shorts fitting him a little too well. 

“Which one do you want?” He asked, putting the donut and the slice of pizza in the pool. “I think you were hungry when you went?” He shook his head and hopped on the pizza floaty before answering her.

“Well way to give me an option!” She rolled her eyes before she got into the pool and on to the donut. 

She shut her eyes and felt herself moving slowly. This is just what she needed, and she was glad that she took a step and fixed up the pool. She didn’t really have any friends, but she could have her sister here when she visited, and maybe a couple co workers too.

“What made you want to do all this? Like, you’re different.” Marta opened her eyes and noticed the other floaty was getting near her.

“You’re different too.” She snapped at him. "I can change in a couple years, just like you're preaching."

“Woah, take it down a second, I know, but I asked you a question, do you really just want me to do what you say and me not be nice and talk to you?” He huffed.

Ah classic Marta, wouldn’t let her guard down for anything.

“Sorry. No…” She mumbled.

“Okay then, so I know I fucked shit up and you ended up here, but what happened after? I’m sure Mom tried to have you killed or something.” He tried to joke.

“No, none of them want anything to do with me, minus Meg, I still talk to her once in a great while, though she tried to get me to give you all everything, she saw me as a person with feelings, so sometimes we go get dinner in Boston.” Marta paused for a moment. 

“And?” He was now right at her floaty and was looking at her, while she was trying to avoid his gaze, those blue eyes could already get to her.

“I was scared, I was left with so much money, but then I could make one move and everyone would know about my mother. I did a lot of research, put a good chunk of money away, and helped out my sister and mother. She’s in the middle of immigration proceedings, and it should be another year until she can take the citizenship test. Our lawyer is amazing and was able to speed things up. I got more confident in the office and just..here I am?” She questioned herself, never have been good at telling people about herself.

“Well, that’s good that you’re able to help out your mom, is she going to move here when everything’s finished?” He asked, sounding like he had good intentions.

“Not sure, she wants to get a better job, if she wants to go to school I’ll help with that, but she understands why she lives at her old place, I just helped her get better furniture.” 

“You really do have a heart of gold, I seriously don’t get why you don’t have anyone.” He confessed.

“I hate letting people in. After everything, I don’t want people to see so deep inside of me. Plus I don’t want a fuck boy, I have a career, they should too” Marta said, not meaning to throw that right out at him.

“No one in the office? Jackson in web publishing? Mikey in the IT department?” He laughed, throwing a couple names out there.

“Jackson’s married, and Mikey..I don’t find him that attractive, which I don’t know if I should be talking about hot people in the office…” She trailed off.

“And now why is that? Is there something you’re not telling me?” His left eyebrow was arched, waiting to hear something about him. 

Marta was about to answer his question with a smart ass remark but as she shifted on the raft, she fell off the floaty with a scream. All she could hear was Ransom’s laugh as she fell off, and got back above the water.

“Oh my God, that was hilarious!” He grinned.

Marta pushed the raft, surprised that she was able to move it, and he landed near under the waterfall, letting out a small giggle.

“Two can play at that game Ransom.” She crossed her arms before trying to walk out of the pool. Her clumsiness struck again as one of the chlorine tablets didn’t dissolve right, and was on the step. She started to slip and almost went down into the water hard, if Ransom didn’t catch her.

“You really need to be careful, you could have hurt yourself, you alright?” He asked her. She looked up into his eyes and felt something she never had before. It wasn’t lust, and it wasn’t annoyance either.

“I’m fine.” She whispered. “I uh, need to make sure that everything is dissolved before we get in though..those things are slippery.” She nodded before he let her out of his grasp.

“Take it easy on yourself, with everything. I know you work hard, and you overthink about every aspect in your life, relax. You’re good at your job, I’m starting to like the random things you have me do, and you’re a good looking woman, run with it.” He said, a slight husk in his voice. Both of them looked at each other, before Marta quickly got out of the pool.

“Thanks…” She said, barely above a whisper. “I think I’m going to take a shower, my hair reeks of chlorine. After we can…figure out dinner ideas.” She grabbed a towel and quickly wandered into the house.

“Okay….” Ransom said after she got back into the mansion, turning off the waterfall, and walking inside, taking her idea of showering and heading to the main floor bathroom.

Marta quickly got into the shower, turning on the hot water and getting the pool smell out of her hair, and her body. She shut her eyes, trying to melt into the hot water, but the only thing she could think of was being in his arms. He could probably lift her up with one hand. He wasn’t ripped, but he had more muscle than he did a couple years ago. Her left hand wandered down to her center. She knew something would be coming in a couple days to help out with this urge she was getting, but after that tension outside, maybe this would help. 

She lightly flicked her clit, and her mouth dropped open, just the lightest touch was already too much for her. Getting bored of her hand, she grabbed the shower head, holding it in her right hand and positioned it the right spot, so it was hitting right where she needed it, pretending it was him, and not the detachable shower head.

Little did she know across the mansion and downstairs, Ransom was doing the same activity, wanting to see what she looked like underneath the bikini, anything she wore. Grunts and moans filled the separate bathrooms. Marta coming undone quickly, just about sliding down the shower wall, while he threw his head back, doing everything in his power to not chant her name.

She shut off the shower and wiped off the mirror so she could get a good look at herself in the mirror.

“Am I making a mistake?” She asked herself, never getting off to a man she actually knew. This would be a secret between her and her inner thoughts. Never telling a soul, hoping that this feeling of whatever the hell it was, faded quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been a full week but I have a 3 day weekend, and I've been thinking of this chapter ever since I hit post on my last one. I can't believe the views and kudos! Comments would be awesome, just one or two would be great, but the kudos and bookmarks mean so much to me too! Depending on how this goes, there could be another update before the weekend is out, not sure though. I hope this doesn't suck too bad, and thank you again!


	5. No Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute things....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the bookmarks and kudos! You're more than welcome to leave a comment and ease my mind about me thinking this story is trash. Hopefully this chapter isn't too boring for you, as the next one should be more exciting in more ways than one. Thank you again! <3

Before she knew it, it had been a month since Marta hired Ransom, and things were going well. He was really proving himself to be a better person, and was working hard. Everyone at the publishing company adored him, and even the writer rejects would try to get his number. While that was going well, the sexual tension in the mansion was unreal. Quick banter, both being sarcastic as ever, and him strutting around shirtless on the weekends at the pool? She couldn’t take it much longer. It was safe to say the blue toy she ordered off of Amazon was coming in handy.

Gabby sent out an invite to some of her co workers to come hang out at a bar down the street from the company. Marta didn’t really hang out much with her coworkers after working hours, so she closed the email and pulled out her notebook and starting writing her to do list for the next week.

“You going?” She heard Ransom ask her. 

“No.” Marta said, not looking up from her list.

“Why not?” 

“I’m not much of the bar type.” She lied.

“I’ve seen you drink a bottle of wine in a day, why aren’t you going?” Ransom asked her again.

“I’ve never hung out with anyone outside of work. I’ve had lunch dates but that’s about it. You want my co-workers to really see how boring I am?” Now she was telling the truth.

“You’re not boring Marta, I’ve had some good conversations with you, I’m going, so I think you should go too, and if you feel uncomfortable, you can talk to me, or we can leave.” He told her, giving her a couple options in case she didn’t want to stay, though she thought it was kind of him to say he would leave too.

“You’d leave? I figured you would want to get in Marissa’s pants.” She said quickly, talking about the publishing intern on the floor above them.

“She’s cute, but I have a better understanding of what I want.” He said. Marta looked up at him and could feel a slight jolt of electricity. Maybe them together in a public place with co-workers would be a good thing.

“Alright I’ll go…” Marta hesitated slightly, just hoping she didn’t make a fool of herself.

The bar was just a block away from work, so everyone who decided to go walked together. It was a good group of about 10 people, and Marta felt less worried about talking to them. She was good at her job and work talk, but things in her own life? She didn’t have that much to talk about anyway, she was used to being with herself. Once they filled a table for 12, so there was some purse chairs, the first round was ordered. She was sat next to Gabby, who had the table split between woman and men. She looked over and saw Ransom talking to a couple of the guys that joined and looked back at her drink.

“So, have you fucked yet?” Asked Lindsay, the web designer.

Marta almost spit out her drink after she realized she was the one being talked to.

“What?!”

“I asked if you fucked yet! Come one Marta, we can see it, everyone can, he looks at you like you’re a gift to the world. If you don’t soon seriously, ‘m gonna jump on that dick.” She giggled.

“No..and who says I want that?” She was defensive.

“See, you’re defensive, that’s a sign of want or something.” Gabby interjected.

“We want you to, okay I want you to in a weird way. You deserve so much, so what if he killed a man? If a man that hot did anything to me I would say thank you.” Lindsay took a sip of her chocolate martini. "Okay, that came out super bad, but everyone deserves love. Maybe he has family trauma or something?"

"Trauma explains it lightly." Marta thought to herself, not wanting to spill everything between her and the family after Harlan's death.

“Like I doubt it, see he’s already flirting with the bartender over there.” Marta sighed, looking at Ransom flirting with a blonde over at the bar.

“Marta stop. Don’t be so closed off, if he offers, do what you feel is right, but seeing you evolve? With how confident you are now and that man, do it.” Gabby said,

“Yeah we’re work friends, but we care too, let us care!” Lindsay said loudly, making a couple of the guys from IT look down their way.

Marta looked over at the two women, giving them a smile. She really didn’t have others in her life, and felt the words of the two of them soak in. 

“Thank you, now I need one of those drinks Lindsay’s having. Marta smiled before Lindsay quickly got up and ordered more at the bar.

The crowed started to fill out and it was just Gabby, Ransom and Marta left, Marta being on her 4th drink. She could handle her liquor, but these were making her tipsy. 

“I’m getting you home before you hurt yourself, you almost tripped walking to the table after the bathroom.” He snickered, never even imaging her being this drunk.

“No I’m goood.” She slurred.

“Nope, come on.” He said before picking her up with ease and threw her over his shoulder. It looked weird, but she was in no shape to walk the block to the building and parking garage.

“Wow you can handle me with one hand…that’s hot.” She giggled before a hiccup came from her lips. 

If she wasn’t so tipsy he probably would have said something flirty back, but he wanted her to remember if anything happened between them, not wanting her to put the blame on him making her drink.

After putting her in the car, he drove them back to the mansion. The car ride was quiet, but she would randomly hiccup, making Ransom shake his head, finding it kind of cute. Once they got back, he picked her up again and made his way inside, and set her on the couch. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of water and put next to her.

“I don’t need you puking all over me, been there done that. Drink these, and if you need to take some medicine if your head hurts. I’m gonna be in my room if you need me.” He said before placing a tiny kiss on the top of her head, hoping she wouldn’t remember that.

Marta took a couple sips of water and ended up falling right asleep. It wasn’t a good sleep, as she woke an hour later with her head pounding, and her stomach feeling off. She downed the bottle she had opened and took some pain meds before getting up and wandering down the hall. She looked at her room, just about to take a step in when her stomach made her feel like she wouldn’t make it to the bathroom. She stood there for a second before it eased, and went down the hall to his room. She knocked on the door and walked in, seeing him half asleep.

“Is everything okay?” He asked her, sounding sleepy but concerned.

“Don’t feel good, don’t wanna be alone.” She muttered, both of those being true.

“Are you gonna remember anything in the morning?” He teased back but her face still looked upset. “No hangovers before huh.” Ransom said in a softer voice.

“No..can….” She stopped herself, afraid to say anything else with the feeling in her stomach. 

Ransom got out of bed and put the trash can next to the empty side of the bed and found a water bottle on the dresser, placing it on the bedside table.

“Yes you can join. Just don’t wake up and start screaming at me.” He said.

“Do you really think I’m a monster?” Her voice was breaking. 

“No I don’t, I just didn’t think you were a feels kind of person.” He spoke truthfully.

“I have feelings, I just have high barriers, and I’ve never felt this sick before and I don’t want to be alone.” She sighed.

Ransom patted the side of the bed and Marta slowly walked over there before getting in the bed.

“I’m sorry.” She said, turning towards the window. She hated showing any type of feelings to anyone, but in her tipsy state, it was something she just couldn't control.

“No, don’t. No judgement here I promise. First hangovers alone are rough, it’s okay, I got you, try and sleep alright? And in the morning we’ll go get a greasy as shit breakfast, it’ll help trust me.” He nodded.

“Thank you.” She muttered before closing her eyes. Without a second thought he grabbed onto her and pulled her close. He hoped that this wasn’t just a drunk moment that she would forget, as he was starting to have real feelings for her, something he never imagined. He made sure she wasn’t rolling out of his grasp and onto the floor, or that she wasn’t getting sick, before he shut his eyes, thinking about how he wanted to tell her everything and let her in, in every way possible.


	6. Can we just talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom opens up (GASP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this one, as it's cute and well..it was needed in my brain. Please keep up the views and kudos! Comments would be super super awesome as well. Things will probably get more smutty from here, so that should make you all excited lol <3

When Marta woke up, she didn’t feel terrible, but she felt off. She knew she had a few to many drinks, her being a lightweight, but didn’t expect to wake up in a different bed, with a trash can next to her. She rolled over in the bed and noticed no one there. If her memory served right, she had stayed the night in Ransom’s room, and fell asleep with an arm around her. She remembered him trying to take care of her, got her situated incase she did get sick. Her head was pounding but the sick feeling she had in her stomach was gone. She rubbed her eyes before getting out of the bed, wandering to the kitchen, seeing Ransom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, with another one under the Keurig.

“Well good morning. How do you feel?” He asked her. She looked at him, just sitting there, remembering how those arms felt good around her.

“Not sick, but my head is pounding.” She made her way to the table and shut her eyes.

Ransom got up and walked over to the coffee maker and started the machine, making its noise before the coffee filled the cup. He went by the fridge and grabbed something from a drawer and walked back to the table.

“Well, that’s good you didn’t get sick, but the headache happens. Have you been hungover before?” He asked her as he set the cup down.

“I’ve been tipsy a couple times, but never super hungover.” She sighed as she took a sip of the coffee with the vanilla creamer she liked inside of it.

“So you’re not part of the throw up club I see.” He teased. “So you’ll probably be down today, if you got sick I’d say tomorrow too but don’t know. What always helps is food that’s greasy as shit. Wanna go to the diner?” He asked her placing the menu in front of her.

Food actually did sound good to her, but the going out part did not.

“I do want food, but I don’t feel like getting out, I feel off.” She nodded.

“I can do a carry out then, give me your order and I’ll go get it.” Ransom offered before grabbing his phone.

“Thank you.” She smiled weakly before giving her order to him. “I’m gonna hop in the shower while you’re gone, maybe that’ll help.” She said before he called the diner close to the mansion, and headed out of the house.

Marta hopped in the shower and grabbed a pair of leggings and a pink hoodie before walking back to the kitchen. Nothing must have happened last night that was crazy, or he would have brought it up. Before she knew it, he was back with pancakes, bacon, hash browns and french toast.

“I know it’s a lot, but trust me, you’ll feel better.” He laughed as he opened all the boxes of food.

They both ate in silence, really needing the greasy diner food. It was a good thing he ordered them two of everything since she nearly devoured the box of hash browns.

“You know, I don’t know if you remember everything, but do you remember asking me if I think you’re a monster?” Ransom asked as he finished his last bite.

Marta’s eyes grew wide. She tried to play back the things she remembered from the night before, and that was something she couldn’t remember.

“I said that?” She said softly, after taking another bite of a pancake.

“Yep.” He nodded, seeing the look on her face made him feel bad.

“Yeah, I don’t really remember what we were talking about, but I remember you asking if I thought you were a monster. Wait now I do, you didn’t wanna be alone, and I said don’t yell at me when I wake up, and you thought, I thought you were a monster. I said no.” He said.

“I..sorry.” She looked down on her plate and noticed she was finished.

“No, it’s okay, things have been odd the last few weeks and we’ve gone from enemies to some kind of co worker friend thing.” Ransom got from the table and grabbed the two paper plates and the boxes.

“Things have been odd.” She said, thinking how her feelings went from annoyance, to like to sexual tension.

“I should be the one saying I’m a monster. I mean, I ruined part of your life, my life just to be accepted by my family.” He said, as he wandered out of the kitchen and into the smaller living room.

“What?” She asked him. He never talked about what happened after he was arrested, understanding he probably didn’t want to talk about it.

“I found things out before jail, and during, that I talked to the warden and others about, and that helped with the early release, along with over crowing.” He nodded as he sat down on the couch.

“You can tell me. I already forgave you and am letting you work with me and stay here.”

“I mean, I was persuaded by my family to do…all that so we would get the money, but when we found out we got nothing, Mom, she turned me into the cops and got me arrested. That stupid PI was hired by her and still he wasn’t able to realize it was everyones evil idea to get me to switch the meds. I told the judge, but she made it seem like I was insane. They went into hiding, and I swore I’d do anything to get out and prove myself to the world. Became the snitch, got ripped, and cried when they let me out on parole.” He let out a breathe he was holding it seemed.

Marta was honestly shocked. She had known the family, and knew they were a tad crazy, but letting the one who Harlan saw himself in the most, kill him for the money? They were heartless, how they didn’t get arrested after his confession confused her. 

“I’m glad you can trust me with that. I always had a feeling deep down you were a good guy. But for them to make you their pawn? How did they get away with it?” She asked, hoping she wasn’t overstepping.

“Money talks Marta. You’re doing the smart thing with it, helping your sister, your mother and investing it. They just wanna buy the biggest and best shit and pay people to shut the fuck up and that’s what they did. But when I got out and asked for a place to stay, they laughed at me. Parole said I needed to stay with someone to watch, and then I can go back to the house. You were the only one I knew that would maybe give me a chance.” 

Marta could see the pain in his eyes. Being used by his own family wasn’t right at all. All he wanted was to be seen as a human, and have some kind of human feeling toward him that wasn’t ignoring.

“How..how are you feeling now?” She asked him, knowing he had been through a lot the last few years.

“It’s weird working under you, but I like the job and the people you have around you. He picked some good staff and they’re knowledgable. You’ve done well with the mansion, and even making it your own while keeping his legacy.” He nodded.

“Well I promise you’re not a monster either. You’ve been through a lot, and you just want someone to show you that you matter, and..I think you do. Giving people a chance, is something that I always do, and I don’t regret giving you the chance. You’re a good person, no matter what the family thinks.” Marta sat next to him on the couch.

“How are you so good to me? I ruined your life and yet you’re still a kind, beautiful soul.” He looked her in the eyes, feeling something in the pit of his stomach. How no one’s caught your heart is the real mystery here.” He chuckled.

“Because I see the good in people. I trusted you when I thought I killed him, part of me thought we were gonna be like Bonnie and Clyde.” She giggled.

Ransom got a grin and laughed. “That’s hilarious. I could have taught you so many things.” 

“But things happen for a reason, and I now know you really are a good person. Though you’ve changed your look since those few days, and.” She covered her face before trying to get up.

“Me? You. I’ve never seen you so confident, it’s attractive.” He told her pushing some of her hair back behind her ear. 

“Stop, I’m not good with complements.” She blushed.

“You were protesting your co workers saying that we need to get together, the guys were telling me that too.” 

“I’m not good with a lot of things okay.” She whispered.

“You’re teaching me to be a better person, though I’m trying my best already, and I can help with something too, because I can feel something between us, but I don’t wanna push anything.” He whispered back.

“You can…it’s okay.” She looked at him before his lips crashed on hers. The tension from the last month, hell the last few years had been released.


End file.
